


A Mere Matter of Credits

by The Smiling Nexu (RoyalElfroot)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett - Freeform, Boba Fett Being a Jerk, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Gloves, Gun Kink, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Masks, Plot Twists, Plot With Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/The%20Smiling%20Nexu
Summary: You are given a loaded offer you cannot refuse by the notorious Boba Fett. But, there's no reason it can't be interesting, right?*she/her FREE-M/F anatomy-mildly gendering language*
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Mere Matter of Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Temuera Morrison just gets me feeling a certain *way*. I did a lot of research, and was heavily inspired by Tem as Jango in AOTC...however, Boba is my favorite Fett. So...yeah welcome to my "Plot with Porn" Boba Fett fic. 
> 
> I started this fic before the season 2 finale of The Mandalorian...and sorry not sorry...some of his dialogue reflects that episode...because I'm kind of a ho.

👇👇👇👇👇

"Hiring two of us was kind of a slap in the face." You once again attempted to break the silence that had only grown between you and your travel companion. for approximately 36 galactic hours, you'd had only the intimidating Visage of his silent mask to keep your company.  
Your words seemed to die in the air as soon as you uttered them. No response. Nothing. Just the sound of him shifting in his seat.

Nearly 3 standard days. 

That's how long you'd been holed up on this strange cargo ship with one of the most notorious hunters in the galaxy, Boba Fett himself.  
You'd heard the rumors, hell, the legends, about Fett, but had spent your own career as a bounty hunter without even a glimpse of him...until you heard the call sent out by a mysterious "private investor". They'd sent an encrypted message to your wrist comlink that stated plainly they needed "another body to bring in a body" followed by a string of coordinates. 

It was painfully suspicious, but, work had been lean. You'd been scouring the galaxy for areas that hadn't seen your face after a job involving a group of spice runners on Kessel turned sour.

Admittedly, it wasn't your best moment. The target was dead, but you hadn't remembered to lock one door and were spotted. In the commotion that followed, you'd taken a few rounds to center mass. You'd fled, bleeding and empty handed, back to the guild. A botched job. A black mark on the guild's record.  
Word of your fuck up moved faster than you could recover from your wounds; nobody would trust you to land thier ship, let alone to get a job done.

Suspicions be damned. You didn't have a lot of options right now.  
You couldn't exactly afford to retire. Faced with a future in moisture farming or bantha breeding back home (you'd run spice before going back to that dirtball), you set aside better judgement and logged the coordinates into hyperdrive.

Your destination had been in the most backwater reaches of the galaxy; a cleared runway on a lush planet. There, you were greeted by a holo of a robed figure with a voice altered to be unrecognizable, a dusty ship, and Boba Fett.

The holo laid out clearly you were expected to assist Fett on a bounty. Cover fire. Extra set of hands. That kind of thing.  
It was a slap in the face to your rank pre-kessel...but now, your pride spoke far more quietly. Your track record only came up once:

"Do this clean, and Kessel never happened."

You took the job. Sure, you were a glorified human shield, but the pull of a clean slate was too strong. 

You bit back your ego, took half up front, and into the waiting VCX-100 youd gone.  
Boba had assumed the controls, and the vast expanse of space filled the area between the two of you. He hadn't even bothered to introduce himself, just taken up treating you as though you were a ghost haunting the freighter.

"Right? hello? Isn't it rude?" You continue, trying for the 15th time to engage him. You're keeping count. He cannot last much longer.

He gave his helmet a small shake, adjusting his grip on the controls. You had a long flight ahead of you, and he insisted on piloting that dinky ship himself the whole way.

Acknowledgement. That's new.  
You find the renewed temptation to break him.

"Don't you think it's weird?" You ask, cocking your head. "At the very least, its rude. Come on, I get it. You're Boba fucking Fett. I'm throughly impressed. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." 

"Fine." A hoarse, irate,voice resonated from with the helmet. "I will play along. I don't ask questions, I just agree or disagree and collect payment. So, by that standard I'm gonna say...no. I don't think anything at all."

"Charming." You roll your eyes, reclining back in your seat. "Why not just flip to hyperdrive and get this over with?"

"You wouldn't be this eager to get there if you knew what was about to be asked of you." Fett swiveld his seat towards you. You could feel him stare you down from the glossy t shape visor.  
"This isn't going to be skipping through flowers when we land. This is a job."

"About that. I hope you plan on sharing your intel? For this mysterious job?" You ask for the third time in 15 attempts, cutting your gaze out the window to avoid his.

"Nice try. Again, no." Fett is impossible to read. But, as he turns back to the console spread before him and begins tapping coordinates into the hyperdrive, you smirk to yourself. 

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." You assure him,stretching as best you can in your seat and in the claustrophobic cockpit. 

"I truly don't believe you can."Fett finishes programming and leaves his chair as the stars around you blur and the ship parts space.  
He crosses the floor to a panel near the automatic door out of the cockpit, fiddling with it.  
"Kessel? Sound familiar? A lot of people doubt you can handle it." He calls, his modulated voice amused. "Yet, here you are."

"That was a surprisingly low blow." You swivel your chair around completely, crossing your arms over your chest.  
"I'm going to move past Kessel. That's why I'm here. And I can't help but think I'd be a little more useful if I knew what was going on?"

Boba chuckles, leaning in the doorway and regarding you for a moment before speaking again. 

"You know what? Fuck it." He laughs gruffly, shaking his head. "I like your moxy. You want intel? Alright. You weren't hired to bring in a bounty. You are the bounty. The holo? That little meeting? It was all a set up. The guild wants you dead."

"You...you cannot be serious." You snap back at him, hiding your wavering conviction.

Boba finishes with the panel. It flashes red. The door is locked with a hiss.

"Oh, but I am." Fett seems to savor the big reveal. Beneath his helmet, he was grinning wolfishly. He'd spent a while lining this up in his head, and it was playing out perfectly.

You blink wildly for a moment, a stream of profanities running across your mind like a marquee. One came out of your mouth in the form of a question:

"Fuck?"

"You should see your face." Fett's heady voice transmitted through his helmet was amplified with sarcastic amusement. "You poor thing. But, I like where your head is at...I had a thought." He seemed to pause for effect, taking in your doe-eyed panic. "You're far cuter than I expected, and I like to give cute things a head start before I bring them in."

Your stomach flips. Your voice threatens to waver. "I'm waiting for the catch, Fett. Or maybe even the punchline at this point."

"Don't worry princess, there is a catch. You gotta earn your head start." His loaded purr cued you in to the obvious implications. This wasn't to be a mere matter of credits.

Charming bastard, wasn't he? Your temper flares.

"Seriously?" You growl, rising from your seat to square off with him properly. "You're just gonna be a big cliché about this?"

Boba raises a small blaster up, level with your skull. The round, unblinking eye of its muzzle a chilling warning. "Yeah, I'm afraid I am."

Instinctively, your hands float over the holsters at your hips.  
Empty.  
You scan desperately for a weapon. A knife, a blaster, anything. Nothing. You'd never seen a cleaner ship in your life. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not that sloppy." Fett chuckled condescendingly. 

You'd dropped your guard. The longer he ignored you, the more you'd relaxed.  
You'd literally just stared off into space for hours at a time and he'd gotten you cornered and unarmed. 

This was not ideal. 

Maybe you had been slipping. Kessel left you hurt in more ways than you had expected.

"Taking this a little more seriously yet?" Fett taunted while pacing slowly forward, getting tighter within range. "Realize you're in a bit of a tough spot?"

"Gimme a second!"

"Take alllll the time you need."

You can't help but think...maybe this situation could be turned to your favor. If you could get his blaster, things could definitely improve...Plus, worst thing that happened was you got one good shot at survival. 

"What's it gonna be, little one?" Fett asks arrogantly. He already knows your answer. Both of you do. But that didn't mean it had to be easy for him, did it?

"First, flattered. Do you do this with every bounty? Or is it an extra fee for the client?" You spit venomously. "Second, weapon?"

"Do a real good job, and yeah. One weapon." You could hear Fett's dark amusement. You were a toy, a game, to him. 

"Captors first then, I suppose." You snarl, finding yourself shrinking to your knees as he draws even closer. 

He crouches to your level, the gun dropping to point at your belly.  
"I hope it can't always be like this between us, princess, but you're going to have to let me have that pretty mouth of yours." He purrs.

"Youre going to have to make me on that one, Fett." 

He reached out to catch your chin in his hand, and you immediately try to bite him like a vicious beast.  
As though he'd predicted it, Boba caught your mouth in a painful pinch between his thumb and two fingers. Your teeth bit into your cheeks as you tried to fight his hold. The black void of empty space of his mandalorian visor drew up before you.There, from that inky darkness, came the voice of a Fett, heady with lust. 

"If you try any shit, princess, this will only get more difficult. You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

He gave your head a small shake, pinching harder. You tasted the sweet metal tang of blood in your mouth and gasped, eyes wide.

"And don't make me put your hands on your head." Boba rasped as he flicked you your face back. He tilted his helmet as if to say got it? Before standing his full height. 

You nearly rolled onto your ass when he released you. Holy shit. He was good. He was actually going to make you. Something more wild in you that craved such rough attention woke. You were more pliable to suggestion as you tightened your thighs, breathing him in as he came closer, taking one half step to space his feet apart.

Almost cautiously, you leaned your cheek to the inside of his thigh, eager to breathe in the scent of him.

He welcomes you, raking one gloved hand up the back of your head. He grasped a handful of hair, sending sparks of pleasure across your whole body and putting an arch in the small of your back.  
The cold jab of metal alerted you to the blaster at your neck, as real as the punishing gloved hand in your hair.

It was thrilling.  
His overwhelming presence over you nearly made you swoon. You wanted to taste him, to have him.

"This is cheating." You whisper sharply, testing his hold on your hair with a wince. 

"I don't care." He breathes, holding you in place as he frees his eager cock.

You secede to his desire, and suck him into your mouth with a groan. His punishing hold on your hair relaxed, and he allowed you to bob up and down0q. You explore his length with your lips and tongue, tasting him throughly and feeling drool run down your chin. His grip slackens completely, and he wraps a hand behind your ear. 

"Good girl." He purrs with approval, taking a moment to fuck your face himself and appreciating the glistening sheen of your spit on his cock.

And son of a nerf-herder, you let him do it. You even let him open the back of your throat for one stroke. Then two. On the third stroke, he holds you down, keeping you in place as you gag.

Tears streamed down your cheeks, your hands go to his strong thighs for support as once again he uses his superior raw strength against you. Your fingers sink into the muscular flesh beneath them as you struggle against him.

When Fett released you, he moaned luxuriously, shuddering in his armor. He withdraws from your mouth completely, a thick strand of saliva stretching between your lips and the head of his cock. It breaks as you fall back, panting, and rubbing your throat.

He holsters the blaster.

"You sure know how to treat a lady. Is this bringing me in warm, cold, or medium rare?" You cough out a joke.

"Mouthy? Aren't We?" Fett hisses, taking one glove off and striking you across the cheek with it for emphasis.

You yelp and recoil and Boba catches your cheek with the cruel crook of one finger. He slips it down behind your bottom teeth, forcing your mouth open

"I don't appreciate mouthy." He scolds you, shoving the glove in your mouth roughly. You cry out in protest, the sound muffled with the taste of leather.  
"So, keep this in your mouth and the gun stays on my hip. Now, I'm going to go sit down in that seat, and you're going to put on a show."

He took heavy steps backwards until he settled into the pilot's seat, claiming it like a throne and using his bare hand to indolently stroke himself. 

"If I may suggest, you could start by getting naked."

You narrow your eyes on him, feeling yourself drool into the wall of leather fingers in your mouth.  
You could spit out the glove. Become defiant. Maybe attack him.  
That blaster was small, but the cockpit was plenty of space for Boba to pin you down before any violence of worth could be enacted. 

It would be best to let him have this round. Not to mention, seeing him there before you like some fabled king was starting to inspire your own desire. The relaxed sprawl of his legs made for an inviting sight, indeed.  
You could make a comfortable seat on his lap, take him for a ride, disarm him, and ram that blaster between his beskar plates.

Now, didn't that sound like a win-win?

So, you do as he suggests, Revealing to him the full display of your soft curves and bare breasts. 

Distantly, you're aware of how he follows your every move, his helmet drifting as you toss your final layer over your head, whimpering softly around your gag.

You'd been naked in front lovers before, but never had you felt this exposed...and Fett isn't exactly your lover, either, you half remember.

You can feel his hungry smile on you under that mask. Combined with watching him pleasure himself had you feeling like he could be won over if you played your cards right. 

You trail the fingertips of one hand from your collarbone down. You shiver with both your own touch and the delicious feeling of your nipples tightening.  
Before you can react, he reaches up and pulls off his helmet, setting it on the seat beside him. His strong jaw and hard features a picture of wolfish delight you can't help but appreciate. 

Boba points at the floor between his feet, grinning  
"Right here, princess. We had a deal. Now show me how badly you want to get off of this ship alive."

You go where bid, taking your sweet time to revel in the intensisty in his dark eyes as he tracked you. When you got close enough, his hand left his thick member to grab you roughly by the thigh, pulling you up to straddle him, his fingertips bruising you. He never let's his gaze wander, leaning forward to kiss between your breasts while he held your hips in place. 

His stubble made you groan around the glove as his hot lips kiss higher and higher, getting to your neck as he eased you onto his cock.  
You cry again, trembling. Fett finds you delightfully slick, and growing more agreeable by the moment. He fills you, parting you with ease, and driving you wild.  
He eases into the seat, adjusting you so your knees find purchase beside him. 

You get the idea, hands going to either side of his head and gripping the upholstery as you work your way up and down his length.  
Fett leaned back, tilting his head and gripping your hips. He pushed up against you, encouraging you to take his full length. You do it in one stroke, grinding against him and feeling the head of his cock rub right into your core. 

You called out into your mouthful, arching your back and thrusting your breasts into his face, delighting as he sucked one sensitive nipple into his mouth, rolling it almost cruelly to make you wail.  
You ride him in rolling circles of your hips, pace becoming erratic as you push yourself closer to climax, shuddering as the wave of pleasure rose up and overtook you. You pitch back your head, feeling your walls spasm around him.

Your orgasm made him grunt and groan, his hold on you becoming crushingly hard as he rode it out.  
He gave a panted laugh, pulling you bodily off of him and tucking you in one strong arm against the biting cold of his chest armor. Boba tumbled you to the floor, kneeling between your trembling legs. Hespread them roughly as he lined himself up to enter you again, your aching, slick, sex driving you to bow your back and beg him to return in the form of stifled whines.

When he entered you again, he teased you with shallow, slow, strokes before filling you as he laid his body atop yours. His rough gloved hand bent one of your knees for you, planting your foot on the floor.

The pressure of his weight on you, a physical reminder of his strength and sheer power over you made your head spin. You rocked your hips along with him, the pleasure of it making you toss back your head and moan.

Fett pressed his mouth to your throat, kissing sloppily up to the point of your jaw before groaning and panting into your ear. He peeled himself off of your chest, finding a better stance to thrust into you properly. 

Each sharp stroke into you made you writhe and call out, your hands flying to his shoulders...before drifting down. You slipped your hands down his sides and felt for his holster, taking a gold of his hips to not arouse his suspicion. 

Boba Fett was a hunter, and cunning by nature. He knew your game. Not quite completely lost in the bliss of rutting into you, he took you by the hips and rolled you roughly back on top of him. 

To prevent yourself from falling, you braced your hands on his chest plates spraying your fingers and looking down at him with obvious surprise. He tossed you around with such ease; like you weighed nothing at all.

"No, I don't think so little one." He grinned, pulling you down to envelop him by digging his thumbs mercilessly into the soft flesh beneath them.

Yelping, you obeyed, taking him to the hilt and wincing as he bottomed out into you. His gloved hand flew up, taking your chin in hand. His thumb pressed into the soggy wad of leather in your mouth while he bottomed out into you.

Boba Fett began pressing the glove harder, pushing his hips up against you to force you to grind hard down onto him.He didn't stop until your eyes stung with tears. They ran down your cheeks as you emitted a single sob.

You worked his cock, letting him painfully dig into your core. You were riding on waves of a luscious, deep, ache that encouraged you to fuck him hard. You'd be so sore. But it would be worth it. 

"I love how wet you are for me." Fett growls, the words an intoxicating low rumble. Eyes wild with passion, he yanks the glove out of your mouth before grabbing into your ass with both hands. His rough groping becomes one sharp slap. Then another.

"Finish us off, princess." Boba orders.

With a sob of confused pleasure, you give yourself wholly to the wanton pursuit of cumming, full of his cock and losing yourself wholly in fucking him. 

As you roll yourself to a second release, you catch Fett working something out of a pocket beneath you, his hands almost clumsy.  
He produces a flask of flashing silver.  
He uncorked it and poured hot, burning, spotchka messily into your mouth. It dribbles freely over your chin, running down your breasts in searing rivulets. 

You revel in the sensation, choking and sputtering around another orgasm and inhaling as much as you swallow. Youre consumed by your climax, feeling it milk Fett's cock as electricity chases up and down your spine.  
Boba gives himself over to his own release, moaning roughly as he gives a hard buck and finishes deep inside you.

The lust that had driven both of you nearly mad began to lose its grip. Eventually, it dissipated entirely, leaving you both breathless, panting, and in your case, trembling.

Boba Fett takes the opportunity to tunble you gently to the floor beside him. Wordlessly, he drapes one strong arm limply over you as he turns onto his side.

You faced him, and reached out gently to stroke his cheek. the inimate gesture thrilling your still sex clouded brain.  
"This...this is beautiful." You whisper, eyes growing heavier by the moment. "Th-thank you for taking it off."

"You're gonna die before you can tell anyone about it." Boba Fett rumbles softly pressing his forehead to yours in an almost affectionate gesture. "I will see you in the morning."

"Wha-what?" You stammer, the darkness of your closed eyes spinning you into oblivion.

☆☆☆

The sun slanted into the cockpit, warming your skin deliciously. Exotic birdsong called outside, trilling of a lovely, clear, morning outside.  
Outside.  
You shot awake from your sleep as though you'd burst from the grave.

You'd landed.  
How long had you been out?  
Your jaw hurt. Hell, your whole body ached.

The spotchka. The last thing you remember was the spotchka, poured down your mouth and body as you sputtered through the mind numbing pleasures... Your skin was still dreadfully sticky with it.

Clothing. Clothing now your brain blurts, pulling you out of your stupor and dressing you hap-hazardly. You rope up your hair and see seemingly discarded and forgotten- the blaster. 

Armed, and as prepared for an ambush as you could get, you step up to the automatic door. It hisses to permit you forward.  
Unlocked...was that a good or a bad sign?

More sunlight greeted you from the open hull door ahead, looming with the promise of freedom. All was silent, except for the sounds of the wilderness waiting just at the bottom of the docking ramp.

It made your skin crawl. It wasn't right. Every instinct you'd developed over years of hunting rang an alarm in your ears that couldn't be ignored.

"No! I deserve better than that! " You call, crouched in the doorway to the cockpit and ready to fire. "Get out here, you hack!" 

Boba Fett laughs heartily, emerging from the underbrush ahead. "Alright! You've got me, little one! I give you…dusk? Dusk seems fair to me."

"What?" You snapped, taking aim. He was out of range for the gun to kill him. His armor would hold against any shots you fired.

"Last night was a wild ride." Fett spoke with mirth and confidence. He had chosen his hiding spot carefully, purposely out of range andprobably intending to do away with you the moment you attempted to flee. "I throughly enjoyed it. So, I'm thinking you have until...dusk? Dusk sounds generous to me...but I'm sure you're still sore."

"Weapon?" You bark, realizing with a blush the game had not changed. You were still a bounty...but now you were a plaything for both of Boba Fett's most carnal appetites.

"Why, aren't you holding my blaster?" He asked, a teasing lilt of humor to his question. "I'd count that as a weapon. So, dusk it is."  
He gestured to the lush forest behind him with one hand. The glove it wore looked stiff and somewhat lumpy...like someone had been chewing on it.

You kept the tiny gun drawn, taking off past him at a stumbling run your aching legs could barely keep up with into the brush.

Dusk would be coming sooner than you'd like it to with Boba Fett on the prowl.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna try and outrun or outgun Boba, I left this baby open ended.


End file.
